


Is that so?

by YouJustWatch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouJustWatch/pseuds/YouJustWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata is working for the prestigous Togami corporation. Mixing with the best but its not quite as satisfying as he'd antisipated.<br/>How could a company evening change the direction he was headed?</p><p>Rated M for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beware a foxes smile...

309.. 311… 313 finally! Wearily Hajime pressed against the weighted pine door, his overnight case almost forgotten at his feet. After scrambling for a minute to get the room key to open the lock it swung inwards and he practically fell across the threshold. Sighing at how fitting this small irritant was with the rest of his day Hajime picked up his case and trugged in.   Shrugging his coat onto a hanger and loosening his tie Hajime tried to recall what had possessed him to apply for a position with Byakuya Togami’s firm. Was he a masochist? Flopping back onto the bed one arm covering his eyes Hajime felt he knew the answer even if he didn’t want to admit it. It was the same burning desire to attend the most prestigious school money could buy, that inner cry to prove he could do what others couldn’t or wouldn’t. That he could succeed where others would shy away. He felt it like a moth to a flame. Except in this case the flame was a 7hr train journey followed by a 6hr batch of meetings, and that was just day one of this trip. Frowning at the ceiling Hajime attempted to hold onto logic, long hours and hard work it may be, but the opportunity this trip presented was something many at the firm would trample their loved ones for.   Byakuya Togami rarely attended trips, but he was attending this one, alongside Hajimes boss Celestia Ludenburg, her collegue Kyoko Kirigiri, Chihiro Fujihiko, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru.    
Truly it was great (albeit exhausting) opportunity. Just as he was contemplating if he really needed food or could simply sleep with a groan, the room phone promptly rang.    
Tawny eyes widened in alarm, the only people who could have his room number were his senior colleagues who had checked in alongside him. Almost diving off the bed to the phone Hajime grabbed the receiver.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello Hinata, we’re going to be attending dinner in 30minutes. Meet in the lobby and I shall have a car taking everyone to the venue.”  
As always Togami’s voice was clear and concise and brokered no disagreement. Hajime closed his eyes briefly and swallowed quietly.  
“Excellent. I appreciate you informing me, I shall meet everyone then. Thank you Togami.”  
Hajimes cheeks burned as he realized that Togami had hung up half way through his sentence. Well that was… nothing unusual. Running his hand through his spikes with a sigh he shuffled to his case to get a change of clothes, trying to remember that positive hopeful thought he’d dredged up earlier to hold onto while he prepared for yet more time in their company.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later a freshened and somewhat more energized (thanks in part to a shower, in part to a cup of decidedly good coffee) appeared in the lobby. Two of his four dinner companions were already present.  
Kyoko Kirigiri sat demurely on the couch, gloved fingers flicking the screen of her smart phone. She was the firms top manager in research, although it was whispered in copy rooms and around coffee machines that the research she did was so detailed it was boarderline between sleuthing and espionage. Indeed Hajimes own boss Celestia Ludenburg had said that some deals been made and broken based on information gleaned by Kirigiri alone and that she was one of Togamis closest friends. Although Togami never seemed to look at her with fondness, Hajime himself had witnessed how the man stopped to listen to every contribution she would make in her quiet voice, hinting at some truth to Ludenburgs words. It might be understandable then why Hajime always felt a bit intimidated by her, despite her refined polite attitude.    
Chihiro Fujisaki also sat nearby on a chair, dainty hands curled around a cup with the remains of tea showing she had been waiting longer than the others. Like Kirigiri the programmer was renouned in the company, not only responsible for Togami’s network and IT development but who was allegedly able to create the software that could test the boundaries of science fiction. Looking at the diminutive profile she cut almost hidden in the chair it seemed an even more shocking truth. Greeting them both women Hajime took a remaining seat and waited on the arrival of the others.  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru arrived a moment later, and Hajime knew without checking a clock that it would be 30minutes since Togamis call on the dot. Ishimaru was in finance and had a very strong work ethic. Rigid in regards to punctuality and work quality he was the only person Hajime had ever encountered who could make Byakuya Togami seem relaxed. It seemed he wouldn’t have to wait long for the remainder of the group as at that precise moment the lift doors opened to reveal both an intrigued looking Togami and his boss Celestia Ludenburg with a small smile on her face. Hajime felt his stomach twist. Despite not having worked there long he knew that expression would lead to trouble. Usually trouble for him… but to see it after a conversation with Togami himself made Hajimes already frayed nerves take another hit. Striding up to the small group who quickly arose from their seats to meet them Togami acknowledged them with a slight nod, folded his arms and addressed the group as a whole briskly. “The car is waiting out front. The restaurant is expecting us. Afterwards Celestia has informed me an old friend of hers runs a nearby establishment that sounds like suitable entertainment for the evening.”  
With that he turned on his heel and strode toward the lobby door. Hajime felt himself pale further as the group soundlessly followed. His head swam, and he swallowed hard, dinner and entertainment? Dinner alone with this particular group would prove challenging for participation without seeming foolish – but entertainment too? Entertainment suggested by Ludenburg nonetheless? Glancing across at his boss who was playing idly with a strand of her long dark hair waiting to get into the limo, once again wearing that small smile, Hajime knew he would need his wits about him tonight.  
  
  
It was over an hour later that the group left the restaurant. Mercifully for Hajime the meal had been uneventful. It mostly consisted of Togami and Kirigiri talking about other firms and deals with Ludenburg interjecting occasionally to give her opinion on odds. Hajime was largely silent listening so the meal certainly hadn’t improved anyones perception of him but he felt content enough that he had refrained from any social gaffs. He yawned and stretched his thin limbs above his head as he sat at a round table in the building owned by Ludenburgs friend where they would be entertained for the night. It was an impressive looking casino – not much surprise there given how Ludenburg liked to gamble, but it was far from run of the mill.  
Currently the exclusive guests were in a room to themselves with complementary drinks awaiting the arrival of the owner. It had been a ten minute wait so far, and Hajime cast another anxious glance towards Togami.  
With his blond head bowed and seemingly idly using his phone the man appeared relaxed but his demeanor only served to further exacerbate Hajimes nerves. The man was notorious for being short of patience and short tempered. Relaxed was dangerous territory – Hajime was certain. Finally the door opened and a short sandy blond haired man entered. He smiled at them, and it was like a dagger had been unsheathed. Gleaming but dangerous.  
“Good evening. Im Fuyuhiko  and this is my establishment. I apologize for my delay but I hope you will find that we have some interesting unique entertainment lined up for you all tonight.” He’d looked at us each in turn, his gaze lingering on Togami but now it shifted to Ludenburg, and I tried to contain my shiver as I saw her small smile in return. What had we let ourselves in for?


	2. Bait the hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the meantime, three hours earlier to be exact...

Three hours earlier  
Looking into the room at first glance someone might have even thought it was empty. The only light illuminating the figure on the bed was what seeped through the window. Still Fuyuhiko knew he was present without seeing that bone white hair caught in the light. After all where else would he be?  
“Get cleaned up bastard. There’s some important guests arriving tonight. You’ll be drawing.”  
Silence met his sentence. Never one for patience Fuyuhiko felt his cheeks flush with temper.  
“HEY FUCKER! I know your awake asshole. Get your shit together and get presentable! Cels said they would be here in a few hours. You have one hour to get ready. I don’t need to tell you what will happen if your not.”    
More silence followed but that too was to be expected. Fuyuhikos last statement didn’t require a response, this was very familiar ground to both parties. Yet he did not miss the tightening of the narrow shoulders of the silhouette on the bed. Smiling at getting his point across to the stubborn asshole he turned on his heel and left the room, the door closing with an audible snap.  
  
On the bed pale green eyes that had been staring toward the window scrunched shut in a moment of self loathing. After a minute Nagito sat upright, abandoning the web and spider he’d been observing on the windowsill. He may hate having to work with Fuyuhiko but the mans threats were not to be taken lightly, and Cels presence could only prove worthwhile. Pale lips twisting into a wry smile Nagito grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
  
In exactly an hour one of Fuyuhikos nameless pinstriped goons knocked at his door. Glancing around the sparse space with a sense of foreboding Nagito grabbed his phone, shoved an old well worn book into his back pocket and shrugged on his long green coat. Following pinstriped through the halls without so much as a word Nagito still received some stares from Fuyuhikos other workers. Some were of open curiosity, some fearful, some pure contempt. He returned them all with a blasé smile. When he’d first started Fuyuhiko had tried to threaten him to get him to dress more in line with other workers or guests..  
“Listen bastard, I don’t know what you think you’re playing at coming out onto the floor dressed like you just crawled off of a survival trip, maybe you think your a comedian but I ain’t fuckin laughin! This is my place. I own it and every fuckin thing in it. Including you! So go back to the fuckin room and change into the uniform!”  
Nagito had calmly stood firm on wearing his own clothes, stating they were lucky for him.  
“Now now Fuyuhiko, surely you wouldn’t want me to not be at my best? Part of the reason you keep me around is because Im so lucky for the house right? Well my clothes are lucky for me too. If I don’t get to wear them it’ll throw me off, and that wouldn’t be lucky at all.”  
Fuyuhiko had narrowed his eyes.  
“Part of the reason? Try the sole reason. It sure isn’t for your winning personality asshole.”  
Nagito had just smiled in a relaxed manner and responded.  
“Aw careful Fuyuhiko, you might hurt my feelings. But if you don’t trust me, I’ll change for a few draws and let you see for yourself?”  
Instantly the suspicious Fuyuhiko felt appeased by this viewing it as an opportune time to call his bluff, but after several swift bad draws, he relented and Nagito was allowed to dress as he wished.   
Lips twitching slightly upwards at the recollection Nagito tried to focus on the present, the night was young and if his inkling was right, he still had a lot to do. Pinstripe stopped him at a plain door near where the kitchens were, turning to him with a bright smile Nagito spoke  
“Why thank you brave Pinstripe for escorting me through this maze to my destination. Without your silent sentry who knows what would have befallen me!”  
Pinstripes expression of impassive exasperation didn’t change in the slightest, the only indication he heard Nagito was him pushing the door open further to rid himself of his charge. Sauntering through the doorway Nagito didn’t spare Pinstripe another glance, although he did say as a parting utterance;  
“-I would ease up on that cologne though.”  
As the door shut behind him with a resounding smack shaking the frame, Nagito grinned a small genuine smile. A chuckle sounded from the far corner of the room.  
“Already causing trouble tonight I see?”  
Nagito felt his gin widen into an all out smirk. “Now Makoto, you know I would never do such a thing. I was merely thanking that colleague for his assistance in getting here, and then offering some friendly advice. That he took offense..”  
here Nagito folded his arms and looked at his hands. “..well its simply his misunderstanding.” Makoto only sighed. “That wasn’t very nice of you Nagito.”  
Pale green eyes widdened and met Makotos with a sudden coldness.  
“Huh, it wasn’t? Why thank you for your opinion Makoto. Next time remind me to ask first. What are you doing here anyways? Fuyuhiko said I was to draw tonight.”  
Only slightly taken aback by the abrupt coldness Makoto paused for a moment before answering. “Well obviously I haven’t been officially told yet either, but it clearly looks like we will both be drawing. Whoever is coming must be pretty important if Fuyuhiko feels the need to have us both on.”  
Nagito smiled beguilingly at the smaller brunette. “Well I must say Makoto that is a great deduction. I shall add to it with the bit of information I did get from our mutual friend Fuyuhiko and tell you that Cels herself is due to be one of our guests party tonight.”  
A shocked expression crossed Makotos face before it returned to his serious thoughtful look. “Cels huh? That is a surprise. I did not think she’d be in a hurry back here after what happened last time.”  
Nagito returned his gaze to his hand “Indeed.” Seeming to sense his companion wasn’t going to comment further Makoto rested in a chair, and after a moment Nagito joined him. Both remained lost in their own thoughts until Fuyuhikos arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> My spelling has always been brutal but feedback is appreciated.


End file.
